


Youthful Indulgence

by bossxtweed



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossxtweed/pseuds/bossxtweed
Summary: A young otter and his friend go to the theatre for a show, and things get a bit stressful. It's short and sweet as I wrote it for a creative writing class three years ago."The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" turns 132 on January 5th!





	Youthful Indulgence

I do not answer as a stiff attendant monotonously requests to take my hat and coat - perhaps because they were the absolute last thing on my mind.

My body hums with excitement as I proceed down the long, brightly lit corridor. Weeks of study had kept me locked within my own chambers, unable to venture out and socialize; an opportunity for escape did not arise until the weekend following my exams. With great haste I inquired after my friends, finding one to be too occupied with his own studies while the other was all-too-glad for the opportunity, citing the need for a break from the strain of rigorous coursework.

“Jekyll!” I exclaim once he’s within earshot.

“Utterson!” he returns, equally delighted to see me as I am him. He wears an elegant, fitted black suit and, having allowed his great overcoat to be tucked away somewhere, carries nothing on his person save a hastily folded handkerchief.

We leave the corridor in search of our seats and I cannot help but admire the confidence Jekyll exudes in his relaxed posture, assured gait, and sly smirk.

“Tell me, Utterson,” his Scottish accent takes on a tone as of one about to tell a joke, “have you _seen_ this play before?”

I narrow my eyes at him, hoping to express my disapproval visually, but he waves his hand in a dismissive manner and laughs, “Oh, come now, Gabriel! It was a **_joke._** ”

My excitement distracts me from my annoyance. Turning towards the stage, I wonder, “Why hasn’t it started?”

When Jekyll does not answer, I spare a glance in his direction to see that he has removed his suit jacket and retrieved a flask from within one of its pockets.

“Henry!” I whisper, casting a frantic glance about us.

“Honestly, Gabriel, I’m not going to _hurt_ anyone with it! Don’t be such a _**pedant**_ ," he commands, twisting the cap and taking a long drink.


End file.
